To provide a light emitting device that emits white light of warm color tone having high flux and high color rendering performance, it has been proposed to constitute the light emitting device from a blue semiconductor light emitting element, a red phosphor and a green phosphor that emit light when excited by the light from the light emitting element (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
Such light emitting devices show high intensity of emission in a region of reddish colors, and are used for various applications.    Patent Document 1: JP2007-27796A